warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Book 1: From powers beyond Starclan...
This is my first published story, I've had this idea in my head for a long time. Everything may sound rough, but yeah... Please tell me how you like it. And also a better way to organize this. Thank you! After Firestar Dies, 4 cats are born each into different clans. Each of the cats possess an extraordinary power. That they are supposed to use to help their clan. Who sent these cats here? And why? Allegiances *For alliances please go Here Prologue= "Bluestar" Hollyleaf awoke from her nest among tree roots. To see the famous leader standing before her was enough to send shivers down her spine. Why was she wanted necessarily? And especially by Bluestar? "Come," Bluestar mewed. And Hollyleaf got up to follow her. The clans were hunting and living together in unity in Starclan again. It always amazed her seeing them all together, without an argument on their paws. This is how the clans should've lived Hollyleaf thought. "They would never last this long" Bluestar mewed. "You remember stories of the origin of the clans and the great battle. It must not happen again." "NO," mewed Hollyleaf. She like all cats who came to starclan knew of the great battle that had started it all. "Anyways," Bluestar mewed. "The time has come again, everyone is in danger." "From who?" asked Hollyleaf "We know, not the danger but only what happens after it." "There will be 4 cats and they have powers of beyond the stars. Greater than even the 3." meowed Yellowfang, suddenly appearing behind them. Hollyleaf felt her pelt prickling as she thought of the three; her siblings Lionblaze and Jayfeather, and of course Dovewing, the real third. She felt a pang of sadness and jealousy, knowing that it could've been her. She pushed it away. Dovewing was a good cat, and she would only use her powers for kindness. "Why are you telling me this,?" she asked; confused. "Because, you have a right to know and some other stuff" meowed Yellowfang, "The other stuff you'll find out later, but it will be worth your while. When the cats make themselves known, you are to help them.' |-|Chapter 1= Thunderclan '"Stop that!" squealed Amberkit as she was squished under the weight of her brother Dewkit. The high pitched squeals of the kits were starting to get to Songkit, "Stop it," she murmered sleepily and nuzzled closer to Dovewing's belly. Beside her Silverkit and Rainkit pressed their warm bodies; unaware that they were squishing her. Songkit was the smallest of the litter but it didn't stop her from letting brother and sister push her around. She felt a rush of cool air. Dewkit and Amberkit must've gone outside. She stretched out; grateful for the room that had suddenly been provided. "Oh songkit you're awake" commented Brightheart from behind her. "Why don't you go outside, it'll be your first time outside." "No," said Songkit. "Its better in here." Brightheart looked confused. Never before had she seen a kit that didn't want to go outside. "Are you sure?" she asked again. When the kit shook her head 'no' again she heaved herself up and woke up Dovewing. "She won't go outside...?" Dovewing mewed confusedly. "Thats absurd" "But lets just wait until she is ready." The moon shone through a tiny hole in the ceiling of the nursury. Its beams creating a silvery pool of light that bathed the nursery in a silvery color. Songkit got out of the nest. The cold nipped at her pelt and she resisted the urge to return. Continuing past moonlight, she pushed through the brambles and into the camp. It was deserted except for Jayfeather who was sitting at the edge of the clearing sorting herbs. The camp was big; much bigger than she initially thought. The warriors den stood against the wall on one side. The high-ledge where Bramblestar slept was nearby that. To the left of the nursery, she heard the apprentices snoring away. On the right side their was another den in a fallen tree. She guessed it was the elders den. "What are you doing out here?" she heard a voice. Turning around in alarm she saw Jayfeather standing there looking down at her. "I couldn't really sleep" she lied. She didn't know what drew her outside but not sleeping was a fine excuse to use for the time being. "You should probably get back to bed." Jayfeather told her. "Tomorrow will be a long day for sure if you stay awake much later. I'll give you a poppy seed and that'll make sleeping easier. Songkit returned to the nursery finding Dovewing and Brightheart still asleep. And she settled back into the nest. The poppy seeds did quick work of any lingering wakefulness she had left.' River Clan ~The next day~ '"All cats who can swim, gather beneath the high-rock for a clan meeting!" Mistystars voice rang out. Almost immediately the cats surged from their dens in camp and out into the clearing, and waited expectantly for her to speak. "Today, is an important day, in which one becomes an aprentice. Swallowkit, come forward" The small dark gray kit padded over to the rock and waited patiently "You are now Swallowpaw. Icecloud, will be your mentor" "Swallowpaw! Swallowpaw!" the cats cheered. Both Swallowpaw and Icecloud looked pleased. The ceremony continued like normal until it came time to choosing the mentor. "...and Moonpaw, your mentor will be me." Mistystar finished. A collection of gasps rose up from the cats. Mistystar hadn't taken an aprentice in so long. Moonpaw could understand the shock among them. Having Mistystar as a mentor was an honor that nobody expected. Especially not for her. As the meeting was dismissed, Moonpaw nervously stayed behind as she waited for her mentor to be ready. From what she could see, Mistystar was currently arguing with, her deputy and son Reedfeather. She strained her ears but was unable to make out the conversation. "Are you ready to go?" she heard a voice behind her. She hadn't noticed that Mistystar had finished her conversation with Reedfeather. "Where" she asked dumbly; every cat knew the answer, and she did too. Her stupid mouth. "The territory of course" replied Mistystar with no hint of exasperation or regret in her voice. "Sure."' |-|Chapter 2= Shadow Clan It was the day of the final assessment, Tawneypelt led her apprentice Starpaw out of the Shadowclan camp and into the pine forest that made up Shadow clan territory. "Go hunting and I will track you and see what you can do" "Ok" Starpaw set off. Where should she go first necessarily? The twoleg nest was out of question. The kittypets had become even more hostile including the territory just outside of it. Eventually she decided on hunting just south of the camp near the lakeshore. It was still newleaf, which meant the water monsters with their twolegs wouldn't be around yet. 'Ribbit' she turned around and saw a frog, 3 rabbit lengths down the shore. Dropping in the hunters crouch she stalked closer and closer until catching it. Starpaw continued her hunt, eventually catching a couple more frogs and some mice. "Good job" she heard Tawneypelt and turned around to see her mentor appear out of nowhere. "Next is battle assessment. Recently Blackstar and Bramblestar have talked about doing a co-op battle assessment. This means you'll be practicing against Thunderclan." ''Yes! Starpaw dug her claws into the ground with excitement. It would be time to show those Thunderclan mousebrains that Shadowclan was not to be messed with. "Its a sheathed assesment. No claws at all" Tawneypelt told her. "Darn" she thought. "Thats okay though" she told her mentor. "I can still prove I'm stronger." ~~~~~~ The battle assesment had gone well also. She was surprised at the strength of some of the Thunderclan cats. Maybe they didn't always mess around all the time. But she had reigned supreme almost every time. But she was still proud of herself and she could tell that Tawneypelt was proud of her apprentice too. "The warrior ceremony will be happening soon." Tawneypelt told her. So Starpaw began to wash her blackfur. Starpaw herself was a standard looking black cat that was born into shadow clan except for the perfect, little while star on her head. From what she had heard. "star" was not a common name given and that it was usually only used for leaders. It had been her mother Darkfang's dying wish. Some believed that Darkfang was crazy and that no cat should be named Star. Blackstar allowed it anyways. At the gathering, the other clans had accepted the reason, and let the naming go. Cats had been named Star in the past and another one wouldn't make any difference to them. ~~~~~ "Let all cats old enough to fight gather beneath the High-stone" Blackstar announced. "Today is an important day. Lizardpaw, come forward. From this moment on you will be known as Lizardstripe. Shadowclan honors you for your hard work." "Lizardstripe! Lizardstripe!" the clan cheered. Blackstar waited for the cheering to die down before continuing. "Starpaw, please come forward" Starpaw moved up to the bottom of the rock. "Starpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Starshadow. Shadowclan honnors you for your courage and hard work." "Starshadow! Starshadow!" the clan cheered. Category:Riyu-Hime's Fanfictions Category:From powers beyond Starclan... Series Category:Series Category:Fanfiction Series